


"Wanna try that again, sweetheart?"

by SithHappens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, hot wall kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithHappens/pseuds/SithHappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes can be an insufferable asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wanna try that again, sweetheart?"

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr follower gave me the character Bucky Barnes and the following prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> "Imagine getting into a heated argument with your favorite character. You raise your arm to slap them, but they catch your wrist. They back you up against a wall and lean down to your ear. In a low, husky voice, they whisper 'Wanna try that again, sweetheart?'"
> 
> Here was the result...

“You don’t get to decide who goes on missions, Barnes,” you shouted, trailing after him into the living quarters area.

“You’re right,” Bucky spat back over his shoulder.  “It’s Steve who decides, but you better believe after I tell him about that little stunt you pulled out in the field, you’re gonna be on desk duty for the rest of your natural born life!”

“Little stunt?!”  You railed back at him.  He’d been an insufferable asshole since you were released from the infirmary.  Scratch that, Bucky Barnes had been an insufferable asshole since the day you met him, he just became more of each with every passing moment you ended up having to spend with him.  But now that he was yelling at you and threatening to have you removed from the team while you were sporting bloody bandages after coming to his aide, you were past your breaking point.  “If I hadn’t have pulled that  _little stunt_ , you’d probably be in the fucking morgue right now!”

“Who the hell do you think you are, huh,” he rounded on you with fire in his eyes.  It was enough to make you stop in your tracks as he stalked toward you, but you refused to cower.  “You think I need _you_  to protect  _me_?  I’m the more experienced one!  I’m the goddamn super soldier!  You just get in my fucking way!”

Infuriated beyond all recognition, your hand came rocketing toward his face on instinct, intent on slapping the shit out of him.  But his left hand shot up, metal fingers wrapping around your wrist before you could make contact.  You knew the slightest of squeezes and he could crush all the delicate bones there, make sure you were out of commission for weeks at least to heal.  Instead, he used the rigidity of your elbow and shoulder to quickly shuffle you backward until your legs tangled together and you were pressed into the wall, never breaking his steely eye contact with you.  You didn’t dare give him the satisfaction of looking away in fear, even though your heart raced.

Wrenching your arm against the wall, Bucky slid his right leg between yours and pinned you with his hip.  His face had a look of cold triumph as he leaned closer to you, voice dark and somewhat ragged.  “You wanna try that again, sweetheart?”

You growled in defiance, bearing your teeth like an animal as you pressed your back flush with the wall and pushed at him with your free hand.  Something else flashed through Bucky’s eyes as he shoved more of his weight into you.  The two of you struggled like that a few moments, give and take, eyes boring into each other as you both sneered, though you knew he had to have been holding back.

“Barnes, you son of a bitch,” you ground out through gritted teeth.  “If you don’t get off –”

Suddenly, in one swift motion he swatted your hand from his chest, causing you to fall into him a bit and his right hand wrapped around the small of your back to slide you up his thigh.  His left hand released your wrist to tangle in your hair as his lips came crashing down over yours mid-sentence.  

Your eyes widened in shock, but soon you found yourself kissing back, hot and hungry and oh so desperate.  Gripping the back of his shirt, you pulled yourself in tighter to him and a groan rumbled from the back of his throat.  When you eventually had to surface for air, Bucky sat you back firmly on your feet, though he stayed pressed against you still.

“Stop getting hurt for me,” he breathed against your cheek.  “I’d go out of my mind if I lost you.”

And a heartbeat later, he’d practically disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
